<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sound of her love by daughter_of_death</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659321">the sound of her love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death'>daughter_of_death</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my poems [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my poems [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020711</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the sound of her love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>her hair falls to her shoulder<br/>
my heart as high as the moon</p><p>her laugh a tune<br/>
of love and a spring bloom</p><p>her trust she has given<br/>
my past she has forgiven</p><p>she has my life<br/>
i want to make her my wife</p><p>the mistakes i have made<br/>
her hurt and pain i paid</p><p>her voice fills the air<br/>
her heart i shall never share</p><p>all of my pain<br/>
Had left her in despair </p><p>day by day<br/>
I watched as her hope was slain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>